In the flying of contemporary aircraft, meteorological data at waypoints along an aircraft flight path may be considered for determining an estimated time of arrival and fuel burn during an aircraft's flight. Weather data, in general, and wind data (direction and speed at altitude) and temperature data (temperature at altitude), in particular, have a significant impact on flight costs. Specifically, the fuel consumed and the duration of the flight are significantly impacted by wind speeds, wind directions, and atmospheric temperature. A flight management system (FMS) might consider wind velocity and temperature data uploaded to the FMS from a ground station via a communications system while the aircraft is in flight or input by the pilot. While the amount of the available meteorological data is large and may include multiple points along or near the aircraft flight path, there are practical limits to the real-time use of this large amount of data. For example, the FMS may be limited in the number of data points where weather data may be entered.